Major Changes
by Byunamalia
Summary: Baekhyun adalah anak nakal yang setiap harinya duduk di kursi ruang kedisiplinan. Lalu bagaimana jika hanya karena bertemu dengan siswa pintar yang sedang menyalonkan ketua osis dia berubah drastis? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan? ... Chanbaek. yaoi


Jika kau seorang siswa yang setiap harinya memenuhi buku hitam sekolah menyukai siswa terpandai, teladan bagi seluruh siswa dan siswa favorit guru maka apa yang terjadi?

Yahh, itulah yang sekarang sedang menimpa Byun Baekhyun. Kejadian sehari yang lalu membuatnya harus menelan pil pahit karena menyadari lelaki yang disukainya merupakan antonimnya. Baekhyun menyukai Park Chanyeol, siswa teladan di sekolahnya dan bahkan sedang menyalonkan diri sebagai ketua OSIS. Sedangkan Baekhyun, setiap hari dia hanya memenuhi buku hitam sekolah dan menjadi terkenal karena kenakalannya berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang terkenal karena keteladanannya.

Sehari yang lalu, _Baekhyun sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak dihadapannya menuju minimarket di simpang jalan. Sesampainya ia di minimarket dia langsung mengambil sekaleng minuman dan sekotak ramen instans lalu membayarnya dan kemudian menyeduh ramennya dengan air yang disediakan. Baekhyun menikmati dirinya memakan ramen tanpa menyadari bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh seorang lelaki yang berdiri disebelahnya._

 _Baekhyun menoleh dan akhirnya dia tahu bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan sekarang ini._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kita saling mengenal?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi bingungnya dan menatap lelaki dihadapannya yang dia akui cukup tampan bahkan Baekhyun sempat merasa iri karena dia tidak punya wajah setampan dan tubuh setinggi dan sebugar itu._

 _"Kau tidak mengenalku? Bahkan aku pun mengenalimu tapi kau tidak mengenalku. Ini aneh sekali. Kurasa aku selalu menjadi perbincangan di sekolah. Aku bahkan sedang menyalonkan diri menjadi ketua OSIS. Tapi kau tidak mengenaliku. Ahhh … aku merasa terhina._

 _"Chanyeol bicara sambil menampilkan ekspresi kecewa._ _"Ohhh … jadi kita satu sekolah. Maaf, aku tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolahku. Aku tahu nama-nama calon ketua OSIS tapi aku tidak pernah tahu wajah mereka. Aku juga tidak pernah melihat mading dan mencari tahu gossip terbaru sekolah. Namamu Kim Jun Myeon, Jung Daehyun atau Park Chanyeol. Ada satu lagi calon ketua OSIS, Kim Taehyung, tapi aku mengenalnya. Dia sepupukuku dan juga sekelas denganku. Jika kau melihat wajah kami maka kupastikan kau akan bilang bahwa kita ini mirip._

 _"Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi imutnya. Baekhyun itu punya dua kepribadian oke. Dia akan berbeda di beberapa momen salah satunya yang sekarang sedang dia alami._ _"Park Chanyeol. Itu namaku."_ _"Ahh … oke."Baekhyun melanjutkan kegiatannya memakan ramen namun dia berhenti lagi saat menyadari bahwa Chanyeol belum beranjak dari sana dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan gentlenya._ _"Kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Atau kau ingin duduk disini? Silahkan, kurasa masih banyak bangku tersisa disini." Baekhyun sambil mengunyah ramennya berbicara pada Chanyeol yang berdiri disebelahnya dan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mengecek apa ada yang membuat lelaki yang katanya populer itu masih belum beranjak._ _"Kau sekarang sedang menduduki kertasku. Ada di kursi yang sedang kau duduki. Disitu." Chanyeol menjawab dengan ekspresi yang masih biasa sambil menunjuk kearah kursi yang diduduki Baekhyun. Baekhyun lantas langsung berdiri dan menunduk melihat kebawah kursinya dan benar saja dia menemukan selembar kertas disana. Baekhyun meringis sambil mengambil kertas itu dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang masih dengan ekspresi biasa. Kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum kecil memperhatikan ekspresi Baekhyun yang terlihat lucu_ _baginya saat meringis._

 _"Aisss … maafkan aku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa aku mendudukinya," lirih Baekhyunyang dengan rasa bersalahnya menunduk dan menyodorkan kertas itu pada Chanyeol._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya dengan begini kau jadi mengenalku dan menyadarkanku bahwa aku sebenarnya tidak seterkenal yang aku pikirkan. Masih ada anak yang sibuk dengan urusannya memenuhi buku hitam sekolah yang tidak mengenalku." Baekhyun malah menunduk malu. Pemuda tidak menyangka bahwa dia seterkenal itu sampai Chanyeol pun tahu apa yang terjadi padanya._

 _"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai berjumpa di sekolah manis. Kuharap kau menyapaku dan tidak melupakan nama serta wajahku oke. Bye." Chanyeol pergi setelah mengusak rambut halus Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan kemudian memegang pipinya yang semakin memerah dan terasa panas. Bahkan Baekhyun melupakan ramen dihadapannya yang sudah mengembang karena ia biarkan sejak tadi_

Baekhyun memegang pipinya yang kembali memanas setelah mengingat kejadian sehari yang lalu.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini. Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya."Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Tidak jarang ada teriakan para wanita atau bahkan pria memujinya. Baekhyun itu memang terkenal dengan kenakalannnya tapi tidak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa Baekhyun itu masuk kedalam jajaran orang-orang yang populer dengan wajah rupawan yang dimilikinya. Bahkan dengan wajahnya dia bisa saja membuat para lelaki menjadi belok karenanya.

Ada juga bisikan heran menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tidak terlambat datang ke sekolah dan berjalan tanpa menganggu para siswa nerd yang bahkan sudah beberapa kali dia lewati. Baekhyun bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun dan hanya berjalan sampai akhirnya dia sampai di ruang kelasnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun sudah datang pun hanya terheran-heran melihat Baekhyun yang dengan tenang mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi sebelahnya. Seluruh sekolah sedang memperbincangkan bahwa Baekhyun sedang mendapat anugerah dari dewa. Namun tentu saja itu membuat takut sekaligus heran dengan sikap lelaki mungil yang biasanya sangat rusuh ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, aku yakin seluruh sekolah sedang heran dengan sikapmu ini Baekhyun."

"Apa aku terlihat aneh Soo?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan ekspresi linglung. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya hanya bingung, bagaimana mungkin seorang Byun Baekhyun, seorang pembuat onar yang popular menjadi seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

"Kau bukan hanya aneh tapi kau sudah seperti bukan Baekhyun. Pantas saja tadi aku melihat anak-anak membicarakanmu di grup sekolah kita. Mereka bahkan berpikir kau itu sedang dirasuki arwah atau semacamnya. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Atau kau benar-benar kerasukan sekarang? Yak … ayo sekarang ku bawa kau ke dukun."Ucap Kyungsoo yang sedikit panik dan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menepis tarikan tangan Kyungsoo dan menampilkan ekspresi cemberut yang telah membuat siswa sekelas menjerit karena gemas.

Baekhyun jarang sekali menampilkan ekspresi seperti ini dan tentu mereka akan takjup dan terpesona pada Baekhyun saat ini. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya justru ingin mual walaupun terselip rasa terkejut di dalamnya. Ayolah, Kyungsoo itu sudah seperti teman tak tergantikan Baekhyun oke. Mereka tidak pernah terpisah sekolah bahkan selalu sekelas tanpa mereka melakukan apapun seolah-olah itu adalah takdir. Ekspresi seperti itu tidak akan membuat takjub karena Baekhyun memang sering menunjukkannya didepannya. Yang lebih membuatnya takjub adalah tempat Baekhyun menunjukkannya. Baekhyun tidak akan menunjukkan ekspresi semacam itu kecuali dihadapan Kyungsoo atau ibunya.

"Kau kira aku ini kesurupan hahh? Aku hanya sedang dalam masa dimana aku harus menemukan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku Kyungsoo. Aku merasa seperti telah menemukan jalan takdir yang bahkan membuatku seperti orang bodoh dan menjadi orang lain dalam sejenak." Baekhyun berbicara dengan ucapan yang benar-benar dilebih-lebihkan dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya justru mengernyit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Itu random sekali.

"Baek, apa kau baru saja bertemu malaikat maut lalu kau bisa terselamatkan eoh? Atau kau baru saja bermimpi bertemu malaikat maut yang dengan seramnya mencabut nayawamu dengan kasar? Atau ... atau kau baru saja bertemu seseorang yang membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dan membuat wajahmu memerah lalu kau menjadi menunduk malu menampilkan kepribadianmu yang lain yang kau bilang hanya pernah kau perlihatkan padaku dan ibumu?" ucap Kyungsoo panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas tatapan sendu Baekhyun yang justru terlihat seperti tatapan orang yang tidak bernafsu hidup.

"Yakk Baekhyun. Sungguh kau membuatku takut dengan tatapanmu yang seperti itu. Sekarang aku malah merinding." Kyungsoo mengusap-usap tangannya, meredakan suasana seram layaknya menonton film horror, setelah hanya mendapat tatapan Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau memang temanku. Kau selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padaku Soo. Aku menyayangimu." Kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang hanya terdiam tanpa membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"Eummm….jadi maksudmu aku menebak benar. Yang mana? Yang kesatu, kedua atau yang ketiga." Kyungsoo bertanya dengan semangat sambil menunjukkan jarinya menyesuaikan dengan nomor-nomor yang diucapkannya.

"Bukan yang kesatu dan kedua."

"Keren! Jadi sekarang Baekhyunku sedang jatuh cinta."Teman sekelas mereka hanya menganga tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana mereka tidak tahu, Kyungsoo mengucapkannya dengan keras. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa berminat membalas bisik-bisik teman sekelas mereka yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Disisi lain mereka senang karena artinya ada yang bisa menjinakkan Baekhyun namun disisi lain banyak dari mereka yang patah hati karena Baekhyun sudah menautkan hatinya pada seseorang karena artinya sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi bagi mereka untuk menjadi yang special di hati Baekhyun.

Sampai semua kehebohan di kelas Bekhyun terhenti setelah Pak Jung datang ke kelas mereka diikuti para calon ketua OSIS dibelakang mereka. Dan tentunya ada Chanyeol disana dan tatapan Baekhyun melebar melihatnya lalu dia memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Chanyeol bahkan terus menatap Baekhyun selama melangkah memasuki kelas Baekhyun. Menyadari Baekhyun agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya, dia terkekeh kecil lalu mengulum bibirnya menahan kekehannya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Pak Jung!"

"Baiklah. Hari ini saya akan memberi tahu kalian berita bagus, yaitu hari ini kalian tidak ada pelajaran."Sorakan kegirangan terlonor dari seluruh penghuni kelas terkecuali Baekhyun yang hanya menatap Chanyeol yang juga balas menatapnya. Untung saja tidak ada yang menyadari sikap mereka berdua yang ambigu itu.

"Baiklah tenang. Kalian akan dipulangkan secepatnya namun setelah kalian mendengar orasi dari para calon ketua OSIS. Kalian akan mendapat orasi khusus dari para calon karena salah satu kandidat berasal dari kelas ini. Ini dilakukan agar kalian tidak hanya memilih berdasarkan calon yang kalian kenal dengan baik tapi yang benar-benar memiliki potensi menjadi ketua OSIS yang diidam-idamkan."Suasana kelas tenang dan mereka hanya mendengar penjelasan guru walaupun sebenarnya Pak Jung merasa aneh saat menyadari Baekhyun tidak rusuh seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah. Pertama Kim Taehyung karena kau dari kelas ini maka kau harus menyampaikan orasimu lebih dulu." Taehyung menjalani orasinya dengan lancar dan dilanjutkan dengan para kandidat lain dan Chanyeol yang mengambil bagian terakhir dalam penyampaian orasi. Pandangan Baekhyun tidak lepas dari Chanyeol yang melakukan orasi sangat keren baginya. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak berkedip selama Chanyeol menyampaikan program-programnya jika dia menjadi ketua OSIS. Kyungsoo yang melihat temannya itu hanya tersenyum jahil. Oho, sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih anak-anak atas perhatiannya. Sekarang kalian bisa pulang. Dan untuk Byun Baekhyun, kamu harus menunggu sampai kami selesai melakukan orasi di 3 kelas lainnya. Kamu bisa menunggu di ruang OSIS."

"Tapi saya rasa, saya tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun hari ini Pak. Mengapa saya harus ke ruang OSIS?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bertanya!" Tanpa mereka sadari Chanyeol tengah menyeringai dan mereka melanjutkan ke kelas lainnya.

"Huhhhh … aku takut sekali."

"Apa! Kau takut. Baek, kau bahkan hampis setiap hari dipanggil ke ruang kedisiplinan. Sungguh lucu jika kau takut."

"Hei, itu ke ruang kedisiplinan tapi sekarang aku disuruh ke ruang OSIS. Itu bahkan lebih menakutkan lagi saat aku bahkan tidak melakukan apapun hari ini."

"Sudahlah. Kupastikan tidak ada yang akan terjadi padamu. Kau hanya perlu ke ruang OSIS lalu mendengarkan Pak Jung berbicara."

"Aishh … baiklah aku pergi dulu. Lebih baik aku menunggu di ruang OSIS. Akan lebih baik jika aku tidak terlambat atau hukumanku akan ditambah."Baekhyun beranjak lalu menyampirkan tasnya di punggung. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya tentu saja heran dengan sikap anak itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang tidak ada yang akan dihukum jika ke ruang OSIS tapi Baekhyun dengan pikiran negatifnya malah langsung berpikir bahwa ia akan dihukum.

"Anak itu benar-benar sudah kerasukan sesuatu. Aku harus membantunya. Tapi apa?" Kyungsoo dengan idiotnya berpikir sambil mengelus-ngelus dagunya yang membuat Jongin yang duduk dibelakangnya semakin mimisan melihat Kyungsoo. Sejak Kyungsoo berbicara dengan Baekhyun tadi dia sudah mimisan dan bertambah lagi dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat imut.

e)(o

Baekhyun sampai mengantuk menunggu di ruang OSIS, merutuki dirinya yang selalu membuat masalah sehingga harus dipanggil. Sepertinya Baekhyun tengah menyadari sikapnya selama ini. Mendengar bunyi pintu dibuka Baekhyun langsung berdiri. Pak Jung yang melihatnya terheran-heran karena biasanya Baekhyun akan kurang ajar dan bahkan tidak peduli jika ada guru atau tidak. Chanyeol yang melihatnya melongo dan tanpa dia sadari pipinya memerah dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang semakin imut menurutnya. Taehyung yang tepat berada di sebelah Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Chanyeol lalu menyadari bahwa arah pandangnya ke Baekhyun. Taehyung tersenyum jahil menyadari ternyata mereka berdua saling menyukai. Untuk Baekhyun, tatapannya pada Chanyeol saat di kelas tadi sudah cukup membuktikan segalanya.

Taehyung mengenal Baekhyun dengan sangat baik, dia sepupu terdekat Baekhyun yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk kejahilan Baekhyun sejak mereka masih kecil dan beruntunglah sekarang Baekhyun tidak lagi menjadikannya sebagai objek walaupun kejahilannya semakin meningkat dan malah menjadi ganas jika dalam mode jahil dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun melampiaskannya kepada para siswa nerd berkacamata yag tidak salah apa-apa.

"Pak Jung, apa saya akan di skors kali ini? Apakah satu bulan? Saya tahu saya tidak pernah di skors selama saya melakukan kesalahan, jadi apa karena itulah saya akan diskors untuk waktu yang lama karena kesalahan saya menumpuk? Saya mohon ampuni saya Pak."Baekhyun menempelkan kedua tangan dan bertingkah ala orang memohon dan memasang wajah sendu yang sangat imut bagi Chanyeol yang berada disana.

"Itu …."

"Pak Jung. Saya mohon ampuni saya. Saya janji tidak akan nakal lagi." Pak Jung yang ingin berucap di potong Baekhyun yang wajahnya semakin memelas.

"Hahaha…apa ini Baekhyun? Apa aku bilang bahwa aku akan menghukummu? Jadi kamu sekarang mencurigaiku?"

"Tidak Pak." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan air matanya menumpuk di bola matanya.

"Angkat kepalamu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, syukurlah dia bisa menahan air matanya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiripun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri yang sangat cengeng tanpa alasan. Baiklah Byun, kau memang sedang kerasukan seperti kata Kyungsoo dan para siswa lain.

"Baekhyun, kali ini saya ingin memberimu kesempatan agar semua kesalahanmu bisa saya pertimbangkan tidak mempengaruhi nilaimu. Setidaknya nilai aslimu muncul tanpa pengurangan nilai karena kenakalanmu. Kali ini saya ingin kamu tampil dalam acara pelantikan ketua OSIS nanti di Pulau Jeju. Kamu harus bernyanyi dan mempersembahkan penampilan terbaikmu di depan para alumni."Semua yang ada disana tampak terkejut termasuk para kandidat OSIS yang menandakan tidak ada yang tahu tentang ini.

"Pak Jung. Jadi maksudnya nanti kita akan ke Pulau Jeju gratis dibiayai sekolah ini. Wahhh, anda tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini." Taehyung terkagum-kagum dan paling heboh diantara mereka semua. Baekhyun yang melihatnya ingin sekali memukul kepala anak itu. Seandainya saja tidak ada orang lain disana, sudah dipastikan Baekhyun sudah menggetok kepala anak itu dan memakinya tanpa ampun lalu bergumam betapa tidak beruntungnya memiliki sepupu seperti dia.

"Hahaha … jadi aku mengejutkan kalian? Sebenarnya ini hadiah dari para alumni. Mereka ingin mengenal anggota OSIS tahun ini yang akan membanggakan sekolah. Maka dari itu saya ingin ada penampilan spesial dari Baekhyun. Saya tahu suaramu bagus Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang tahu itu alasannya tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk-ngangguk yang sekali lagi membuat Chanyeol tersipu layaknya perempuan.

"Tapi saya ingin Baekhyun duet dengan Chanyeol." Semua terkejut dengan penuturan Pak Jung namun jika Taehyung tersenyum jahil, Jun Myeon terkejut lalu kembali ke ekspresi biasa, Daehyun bereaksi seperti Jun Myeon, dan Chanyeol yang paling terkejut. Ohh tentu saja, mereka yang menjadi objek dari penuturan Pak Jung. Namun jika Baekhyun menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka terselubung maka Chanyeol dengan terang-terang menampilkan ekspresi senang. Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu senang namun dia terlalu gengsi untuk menampilkannya. Tentu saja, Baekhyun itu memiliki image dingin-jahil okey walaupun saat ini mungkin image itu luntur sedikit.

"Besok kalian bisa bersiap-siap sepulang sekolah di ruang musik. Chanyeol bermain gitar dan Baekhyun bernyanyi. Yang pasti kalian harus membuat penampilan yang sempurna."Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun ingin menggetok kepala Taehyung yang tertawa heboh sambil bertepuk tangan.

e)(o

Baekhyun memang sudah sadar sepertinya. Dia tidak terlambat dan tidak menggertak para siswa nerd yang melewatinya dan yang paling penting dia berpakaian rapi dengan celana dimasukkan walaupun tanpa ikat pinggang dan membawa buku pelajaran. Baekhyun berjalan ke kelasnya sambil sesekali menyapa siswa yang dikenal bahkan tidak dikenalnya. Lalu masuk ke kelas dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun menyapa seluruh penghuni kelas yang sudah datang. Dan mereka semua yang disana tidak lagi heran karena sebelumnya Kyungsoo sudah memberi tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah berubah."Kyungsoo, aku sudah memutuskan akan menjadi anak baik. Akan kupastikan nilaiku sempurna. Bahkan kau pernah bilang bahwa aku bisa mengalahkanmu di ranking pertama sekolah ini bukan. Dan aku akan merealisasikannya. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Baekhyun berkedip-kedip menanti jawaban Kyungsoo. Bahkan bisa dipastikan kalau para siswa yang mengaku seme di kelas Baekhyun telah menetapkan Baekhyun sebagai favorit mereka. Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun dan membuat mereka berhadapan.

"Tentu saja. Justru aku sangat senang jika kau berubah. Aku sangat ingin kembali di masa sekolah dasar. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu kita selalu bersaing tapi tetap berteman dekat, tidak seperti siswa lain yang bersaing. Sekalipun kita selalu berada di posisi satu atau dua. Mungkin Chanyeol akan sedikit tidak rela jika posisinya kau atau aku ambil. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia selalu di posisi kedua. Bahkan dia pernah di posisi pertama waktu itu."

"Aishh … jangan membahas Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya setelah mengucapkan itu. Para siswa disana memekik gemas melihat ekspresi imut Baekhyun.

"Hehehe … kau tahu aku bahkan mengumumkan ke seluruh rumah bahwa kau telah sadar saat kau meminta jadwal pelajaran hari ini. Kau juga berpakaian rapi. Ahhh aku sungguh senang." Baekhyun ingat sekali saat dia meminta jadwal. Dia lakukan setelah merenung melihat bulan dan bintang di langit seraya memikirkan kehidupannya. Baekhyun tidak bisa memukiri bahwa ini terjadi setelah dia bertemu Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti mengapa hanya karena Chanyeol dia bisa berubah. Padahal jika dipikir-pikir Chanyeol itu tidak melakukan apapun pada Baekhyun sedangkan Kyungsoo dan ibunya yang menasehatinya sampai bosan tidak berhasil membuat Baekhyun merubah sikapnya. Mungkin bisa dibilang bahwa Chanyeol itu pelengkap dari nasehat yang sudah diberikan semua orang pada Baekhyun. Seperti menambahkan irisan strawberry ke dalam gelas berisi jus strawberry maka gelas itu akan sempurna untuk disajikan.

Bel berbunyi dan selama pelajaran pertama hingga terakhir tidak ada guru yang tidak heran pada Baekhyun yang duduk manis mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun yang tidak akan mencatat apa yang diterangkan guru. Seperti dulu, Baekhyun hanya akan mendengarkan dan seolah-olah dia akan hafal semua yang diterangkan guru. Yeah, bisa dibilang itu kenyataan. Namun dengan Baekhyun mengerjakan tugas bagi para guru itu sudah sangat-sangat baik.

Sampai pada jam terakhir dan saat Baekhyun keluar kelas sambil merangkul Kyungsoo dia dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang bersandar di tiang depan kelas Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan meraih tangan Baekhyun yang sudah melepaskan rangkulannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo! Kita akan latihan setiap hari mulai sekarang. Dan mata bulat aku pinjam Baekhyun dulu ya."

"Yakk! Kau memanggilku apa tadi. Namaku Kyungsoo bukan mata bulat," pekik Kyungsoo, tidak terima dengan panggilan yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Baiklah Baek, jaga dirimu. Aku pulang dulu."

"Iya iya mata bulat ahh maksudku Kyungsoo. Bye."Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tangannya masih digenggamnya. Dan dia tersenyum menyadari pipi Baekhyun yang merah.

"Hei, jangan melamun. Kau tidak ingin kesurupan kan? Ku dengar kau memang sudah kesurupan dua hari ini jadi jangan menambahi makhluk halus yang masuk kedalam tubuhmu ya." Chanyeol mengusak-ngusak rambut Baekhyun dan saat Baekhyun menyadari ucapan Chanyeol.

"Hei, aku ini tidak kesurupan. Calon ketua OSIS macam apa yang percaya gosip murahan seperti itu. Aku ragu jika kau yang akan menang."

"Baiklah terserah. Ayo! Kita sudah terlambat. Pelatih sudah menunggu kita." Entah reflek atau apa Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya menuju ruang music, tempat mereka berlatih. Baekhyun ingin melepaskannya sebenarnya namun dia merasakan kenyamanan saat tangan besar Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang kebalikan dari Chanyeol sedangkan Chanyeol menyeringai dengan tingkahnya. Oohh tidak, apakah yang Chanyeol rencanakan?

e)(o

"Baiklah, kita mulai latihannya. Saya yakin kalian sudah hafal lagu yang sudah saya pilih untuk kalian nyanyikan dan Chanyeol pasti juga sudah hafal kunci gitarnya kan. Dan sekarang sebelum saya melatih kalian saya ingin mendengar permainan musik kalian. Saya akan mengoreksi kalian jika ada yang salah. Ayo!" pelatih music Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menginterupsi mereka untuk memainkan music mereka.

Tanpa banyak bicara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memulainya. Baekhyun mulai menyimak nada yang Chanyeol mainkan lalu mereka mulai masuk kedalam lagu. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Lucky dari EXO. Lagu yang memancarkan keceriaan tentu saja karena mereka bukan akan tampil di acara perpisahan yang akan mengharukan. Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia akan semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Baekhyun karena suaranya yang Baekhyun keluarkan di lagu manis sekali. Bahkan pelatih terlihat senang atas permainan music mereka yang memuaskan bahkan sebelum mereka dilatih bersama. Taehyung masuk keruang musik dan merekam pertunjukkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu dia langsung keluar sebelum diketahui.

Tepuk tangan menggema di ruang yang kedap suara itu. Sang pelatih merasa puas dengan kinerja mereka.

"Nyanyian Baekhyun bagus sekali, hanya perhatikan saja temponya dan Chanyeol benar-benar memainkan gitarnya dengan sempurna. Baiklah, saya baru saja menerima pesan bahwa ada lagu lagi yang harus kalian mainkan karena ada bagian acara yang baru direncakan."

"Lagu apa Ssaem?" baekhyun membuka suara.

"Stay With Me. Ini lagu duet. Mungkin kalian akan latihan besok saja untuk lagu ini, tiba-tiba saya dapat telpon penting jadi kalian bisa pulang dan besok melanjutkan latihannya kembali." Guru pelatih mereka bersiap untuk pergi.

"Baik pak." Chanyeol membalas sambil mendekat pada Baekhyun lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. Pelatih mereka menyalami mereka lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Baekhyun langsung melepas rangkulan Chanyeol di bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah tasnya berada. Dia mulai berjalan keluar ruangan sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun lalu membuatnya menjatuhkan tasnya kelantai. Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding dan mengurung Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja gugup bukan main. Wajahnya memerah karena seketika dia memikirkan hal macam-macam yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Kau cantik sekali. Bagaimana lelaki bisa secantik dirimu hahh," ucap Chanyeol kemudian menghembuskan napasnya di dapan muka Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya merasakan nafas yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku. Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun memberontak di dalam kukungan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol justru langsung memegang pundak Baekhyun agar Baekhyun tidak bisa melepaskan perlakuannya pada yang lebih pendek.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kau menjadi berubah drastis dalam sehari. Apa karena pertemuan kita waktu itu." Baekhyun jelas terkejut menyadari bahwa Chanyeol tahu pasti alasannya berubah. Baekhyun memang mengharapkan Chanyeol sehingga dia berusaha merubah dirinya agar menjadi lebih baik. Setidaknya Baekhyun juga baru menyadri alasannya ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu. Apa pedulimu?" Baekhyun menantang sambil mendongakkan dagunya.

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu dari dirimu."

"I … ii-itu." baehyun tidak tahu kenapa dia mesti gugup saat ini. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa tangan Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi dipundaknya melainkan berpindah menangkup pipinya. Dia menatap Chanyeol saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol dipipinya setelah beberapa detik.

"Ken-napa kau … kau?" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat dia merasakan benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Dia menatap orang yang melakukannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Kedua bibir itu hanya menempel namun tidak lama Chanyeol mulai melumat lembut bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya. Baekhyun sudah masuk pada pesona Chanyeol sehingga dia membiarkan Chanyeol melakukan itu padanya. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun dan perlahan-lahan lumatan itu menjadi lebih tidak sabaran dan menjadi sedikit kasar.

"Eunggghhh …." Lenguhan terdengar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengarnya merasakan hasratnya naik. Dia ingin melanjutkan ketahap yang lebih berani pada Baekhyun jika saja dia sadar bahwa Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa dirinya.

Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dada Baekhyun namun tepukan itu tidak serta merta membuat Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka. Ciuman mereka berlanjut dengan keadaan dimana Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Chanyeol cukup puas hanya dengan Baekhyun yang dia saat diciumnya.

Brakkk….

"Aaaa…maa-af. Aku akan keluar. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya."

Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol sampai pagutan itu terlepas. Dia menoleh kearah pintu ruang musik namun Taehyung sudah pergi.

"Aisshhh …." Baekhyun menggerutu lalu memegang bibirnya yang basah, merah dan sedikit bengkak. Dia mengusap bibirnya mengilangkan saliva yang tertinggal. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Pipi Baekhyun memerah meyadri yang mereka lakukan.

"Kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Haahhh" Baekhyun tergugup dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan mengagetkan.

"Aku sudah cukup menahan semuanya Baekhyun. Aku mengenalmu sejak lama walaupun aku tahu kau tidak mengenalku. Aku memperhatikan dirimu bahkan sebelum aku sendiri seterkenal sekarang. Aku berusaha mengilangkan perasaan ini namun perasaanku bukannya menghilang tapi justru bertambah besar. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Kau sedang memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" Itu pertanyaan bodoh tentu saja. Bukankah itu sudah jelas.

"Iya."

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama sampai suara deheman disertai anggukan kepala mengisi keheningan itu. Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun. Merasa tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi. Dia memegang pundak Baekhyun lalu menatap Baekhyun dalam.

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun

"Heemm … tentu saja aku serius."

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali berpagutan. Mengiringi perasaan senang dari masing-masing. Mereka menyalurkan segala perasaan bahagia dalam ciuman lembut mereka.

e)(o

Keadaan sekolah sedang heboh sekarang, bahkan mengalahkan kehebohan dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS. Baekhyun berjalan santai menuju kelasnya tanpa mengetahui hal yang membuat sekolahnya seheboh ini. Dia tidak peduli, bahkan saat kehebohan itu seolah berhubungan dengan dirinya. Baekhyun sampai di kelasnya, Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya dengan jongkok di pintu kelas.

"Aaaa, yak Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengagetkan saja." Pekikan Baekhyun tidak Kyungsoo pedulikan, dia segera membawa Baekhyun ke tempat duduknya lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau memelukku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun terheran-heran. Dia juga bisa mendengar anak-anak di kelasnya menyebut-nyebut namanya. Baekhyun menoleh memperhatikan kelas yang seketika membuat kelas diam. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah tobat, kenangan kenakalan masa lalu tidak akan dilupakan.

"Kau tidak melihat grup chat sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan gelengan oleh yang bersangkutan. Lantas, Kyungsoo mengambil HP nya dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Baekhyun.

"Ohh, bagaimana bisa? Siapa yang mereka penampilan itu?"

"Tidak tahu, tapi coba lihat yang ini." Ekspresi Baekhyun tiba-tiba tidak terkendali, bingung, kesal, marah, malu bercampur menjadi satu. Dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya lalu berlari ke luar kelas diikuti Kyungsoo yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ruang kelas 2A terbuka lebar, Baekhyun langsung begitu saja menarik Chanyeol keluar kelas. Begitu sampai Baekhyun tanpa pikir panjang menampar Chanyeol.

"Bae-baek. Kenapa kau?" Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, seorang yang baru sehari menjadi kekasihnya menampar dirinya di muka umum. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Baek, ini bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik kan. Ini di sekolah, bukankah kau bilang ingin berubah. Ayolah," pinta Kyungsoo.

"Jadi alasan kau menciumku kemarin karena kau ingin mempermalukan aku seperti ini? Kau licik sekali Chanyeol. Aku tahu aku memang telah jatuh cinta padamu, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memperlakukan seperti ini," pekik Baekhyun penuh amarah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Chanyeol kebingungan.

"Kau memanfaatkan aku Chanyeol."

"Memanfaatkan apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, kau dalang dari penyebaran video ciuman kita itu kan?"

"Aku tidak paham kenapa kau menuduhku Baekhyun."

"Kau yang paling mungkin melakukan ini Chanyeol."

"Aku bukan orang yang merekam video itu apalagi menyebarnya. Aku juga terkejut saat melihat video itu Baekhyun. Apa menurutmu aku akan melakukan hal itu untuk mempermalukanmu? Aku juga malu, terlebih aku calon ketua OSIS."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak dapat membalas ucapan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini salah paham. Kau harusnya tidak bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Bagaimana jika ada guru yang menyalah artikan sikapmu ini." Chanyeol langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai tenang, dapat dia lihat pekikan kaget dari warga sekolah terlebih saat Baekhyun membalas pelukannya dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda tinggi itu. Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"Kau bilang kau juga malu dengan tersebarnya video itu. Jadi kau malu saat orang lain tahu kau berciuman denganku?"

"Baekhyun, aku hanya takut para guru salah paham dengan video itu, lagipula video sudah kusuruh semua warga sekolah hapus kok. Aku meminta tolong pada Junmyeon, si konglomerat. Tentang bahwa aku malu jika ada yang tahu bahwa kita berciuman itu salah besar, aku bisa saja menciummu sekarang, tapi ini sekolah jadi aku akan menahannya dan melakukannya dilu hmpp." Baekhyun menutup mulut Chanyeol, menahan malu yang menderanya.

Di sisi lain, dua orang lelaki saling mengedipkan matanya dan memberikan tanda oke.

END

A/N: Hai, aku pengen publish stok ff dan cerita ini terpilih. Mohon reviewnya yah.


End file.
